Charming Girl
by Renu
Summary: Ok i deleted the note i had up and so there is now the 7th chapter like the actual one. This is a Hermione harem fic for new readers yet to read this story and well please review kay everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was early September and Hermione was approaching Kings Cross train station. The smoke from the trains temporarily blinding her. Soon she saw and all too familiar pillar in the middle of the walkway, looking around to make sure no one was looking at her she ran to and soon through the pillar. She smiled triumphantly once at the other side and from the corner of her eye saw a group of redheads with a raven head boy sticking out like a sore thumb in the barrage of people, she smiled from ear to ear and ran up to the group of people.

"Hey everyone,how are you?" said Hermione.

The group turn around to look at her confusion written on their faces and soon realisation dawns on them as they recognise the girl in front of them.

"Blimey,Hermione you changed after the summer you have. You look stunning."Ron exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, Hermione you've really grown over the summer you even look a bit tanner" agrees harry as he folds his hands and nods sagely.

Ginny grins happily at Hermione and she teasingly says "Of course , she's planning to break a few young ladies hearts this year ".

Hermione blushes at the statement and hisses at Ginny "Gin you promised not to tease me about my sexuality" . Ginny giggles and smacks Hermione on the back a light smile tugging at the edges of the lips .The boys laugh loudly at the statement making Hermione blush even redder.

"But, can you blame her . It's bloody brilliant it is now you can talk to us about getting a girlfriend can't you Hermione. Should be easier for you especially since you look so much more beautiful" Ron says his face flushed from laughing.

" I agree i mean look around Hermione since you came everyone more specifically many of the girls have been glancing in our direction quite a few times and i can tell you for the first time that it isn't because of me and it certainly isn't because of Ron either " said Harry smiling like a lunatic.

Hermione turns around and can see many girls are looking away very quickly when she makes eye contact with them many , even a few slytherins turn the other way blushes settling on their cheeks .

"Dears, it time to get on the train now , Hermione, Harry it's been lovely to see you both so well. Hermione you look lovely and don't be afraid of your sexuality this is the wizarding world though many care about class quite a lot unlike muggles we do not have a problem with same sex relationships" smies Mrs Weasly sweetly though secretly she was a little sad about not getting Hermione as a daughter -in-law oh well, she was happy for Hermione either ways lesbian or not.

Flushing at the matriarchs words and a tad uncomfortable Hermione climbs aboard the train and gets into one of the carriages Ginny sat ext to her and Harry,and Ron across her. She waves goodbye to the other weasly's as the train departs . Once it has left the station Hermione leans back down and closes her eyes . She hopes for an easy time this year , she hopes to fin a girl to love and most importantly she hopes that nothing would happen this year.

But, then again when has anything gone Hermiones way.

**And thats the end of the prologue nothing as happened just yet but thats why its called a prologue but anyway like the idea hate the idea please review and also Hermione is in her 5th year along with Harry and Ron. Plus the beauxbaton school will be coming but more as an exchanged program there is no goblet of fire there is no voldermort harry is just popular because he is the youngest seeker ever for gryffindor the slytherins are still quite stuck up but not as bad and yes harry's parents are alive; but anyway more will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**Ps: though this says Hermione and Fleur does not mean the she will end up with Fleur but there is a possibility.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Hey i would like to thank people who have reviewed the story so i have updated it early but won't be for awhile cause i have exams but definitely will over the summer and as a special to the first person who reviewed my story i have added daphne greengrass so you will just have to read to find out what happens don't forget to review.**

The Great Hall was filled with people by the time the Trio and Ginny had gotten there, they took a seat next to Neville at the middle of the table. Many people on said table had watched as they had approached, the girls especially were curious about the Trios' brainiac who the day before summer had ultimately come out of the closet and over the summer as they had noticed had greatly improved her appearance, even with the schools robes on it was quite easy to tell that Hermione had also filled in a lot making her have a body to die for. By the time Hermione noticed that people were staring at her practically the whole school was drooling at the sight of her.

"Eeeer, hey guys' is there something on my face?" Hermione asked quizzically.

They all started giggling and chuckling, Ginny even had a bit of tears leaking out of her eyes. "Gosh Hermione you're so dense we told you already earlier today that it's because you've gotten hotter over the holidays and with you coming out and all I'm sure girls will be lining up to go on a date with you." Ginny says laughter still evident in her voice.

Hermione frowns slightly while using her right hand to come some of her back behind her ear as she sighed exasperatedly " As nice as that thought may be you and I both know that just because I'm gay doesn't mean that suddenly I'm going to get hoards of girls chasing after me, that's simply impossible I mean the percentage of girls that are …"

"Hermione stop you know that's not true many people would love to be with you have a little faith in yourself "Harry says a bit of strictness lacing the tone of his view "right Ron, Ron." Harry turns to look at his other best friend and to his great disgust and amusement he saw Ron stuffing his face in leftover chocolate frogs from the train. "RON!"

"Huh, what, yeah you look great Hermione bloody brilliant yeah girls will definitely go after you but hey, if you shoot any of them down don't forget to tell them that Ron Weasly will be there with a shoulder to cry on, yeah" he says with a grin on his face. Ginny had smacked his arm while harry had thumped him on his head while Neville just sat there as quiet as ever. "Oy, what did you do that for" irritation clear in his voice.

"That's for being a pervert," says Ginny.

"And the head thump was for being a git geez Ron find a girlfriend yourself" Harry says with a hint of amusement at his male best friends antics.

"Easy for you both to say I mean your dating each other, take some pity on Hermione and I who have nobody in our life" Ron whines childishly.

"Don't worry Ron I'm sure that we'll find somebody soon I mean who doesn't want Ron Weasly in her life right" she says teasingly making Ron's face light up.

"I don't that's for sure" Ginny says raising her right hand slightly to emphasise her point making Ron pout in sadness.

"Gin, I love you like a sister but just shut up" she says than lowers her voice so that only she can hear her "we don't want him whining again about how he will be alone forever like he did on the train ride hear do we" Hermione says staring into Ginny's eyes, her right eyebrow cocked upwards challenging Ginny to say otherwise.

Nodding in acceptance Ginny quickly turns to her brother and starts apologizing much to said brothers shock but soon all noise of the Great Hall dies down as Dumbledore stood up and went up to the podium. "This year is a new year filled with new adventures, friends and possibly loves" he says seeming to stare at Hermione with a knowing look in his eyes when he said the word love "this year not only will we have new first years joining us at Hogwarts but we are also having an exchange program in order to create better relations with other wizarding schools across the world and so I proudly present to all of you coming all the way from France the ladies of the Beauxbaton academy of magic" he bellows as beautiful girls dressed in blue danced their way into the Great Hall , one in particular had caught Hermione's eye.

She was walking next to a giant sized woman but that still could not stop her aura from capturing and plaguing my mind her sea blue eyes that can trap a person with a single glance, her shimmering gold hair glowing under the light of the candles flames floating above us. I noticed a smaller and much younger version of this goddess that was clutching tightly on her hand, she was adorable. Perhaps she is her sister.

Dumbledore stepped forward and took the extremely tall woman's hand "Madame Maxime welcome to Hogwarts, you look as radiant as ever" he says warmly to her "I hope you and your students both will have an enjoyable time here."

"Oui, merci Monsieur Dumbledore I am sure we will have a very good year ahead of us" with that said Dumbledore lead Madame Maxime to a seat next to his at the teachers table and the Beauxbaton students had gone to sit at various tables. Hermione's French beauty had gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table, which upset Hermione slightly but deep down knew it was for the best. In the middle of her meal the blonde beauty had asked for some more bouillabaisse smiling shyly at Hermione to which Hermione smiled back happily the French beauty blushed and held out her hand.

"Bonjour, my name is Fleur Delacour it is a pleasure to meet you….."

"Hermione , Hermione Granger the pleasure is all mine really" she says taking the hand and giving it a friendly shake.

"Well 'ermione it is nice to meet you maybe you could show me around your school tomorrow, it is quite big non" says Fleur the pink hue still on her cheeks but a lot lighter than previously.

"Of course, I don't mind helping where shall we meet" asked Hermione a dazzling smile gracing her lips making Fleur feel slightly lightheaded she didn't understand what she was feeling, she was a veela no one had ever made her feel this way, not that she has been with anyone but still, she would have to ask her mother later. Breaking out of her reverie after Hermione asked again.

"Oh uh" she stammered slightly before collecting herself "the students of my school will be staying in our carriages near what you call the forbidden forest oui, if you could pick me up from my carriage that would be helpful" she said quickly.

"Ok, I'll pick you at 8 tomorrow morning then"

"Ok, see you tomorrow 'ermione"she says walking off back to her classmates smiling from ear to ear unbeknownst to Hermione who now had her back turned.

Soon the feast had ended and everyone was heading back to his or her respective quarters. Hermione waved to Fleur who was going in the opposite the direction and Fleur smiled shyly back before proceeding to walk back.

As Hermione was turning a corner to get to the Gryffindor common room she had knocked into someone quickly apologizing and standing up Hermione came face to face with Daphne Greengrass. She had not really ever spoken to the girl but knew that she was not as stuck up like the other Slytherins.

Holding out her hand Hermione asked "are you okay your not injured are you" concern written all over her face.

Daphne looks up to see Hermione the girl she has had a crush on for 2 years she blushes slightly before gripping Hermione's hand "Yes, thank you for helping me up" she says softly.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking I'm sorry Daphne if there is anyway I can repay you for hurting you" Hermione says sadly.

"Please don't look so sad you did not hurt me if you really want to apologise then maybe you can help me with Transfigurations tomorrow or something I didn't get a good grade for it last year and my parents were quite angry" she lies knowing full well that she was great at Transfigurations but just needed to be around Hermione.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the library after lunch so at about 2.30 okay" she says happy to be able to help.

Daphne face lights up at Hermione's answer "Ok well then see you then " she says as they both start to walk away.

Hermione walks away happily not knowing the effect she has on the girl as she thinks about how different this year might actually be not knowing how right she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts are in brackets.

Hermione walked up the stairs slowly as she thought about what just occurred earlier in the hallway and the great hall, images of both Daphne and Fleur running through her mind. (I think I'll show Fleur some of my favorite places tomorrow like the lake, the astronomy tower and the library…but does she even like books) she wonders (well she looks really smart and hey even if she doesn't maybe I can introduce her to Daphne and we can all get to know each other a little more) she thinks clueless and happy as she smiles up the rest of the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Unbeknownst to her, at the same time two different blondes were thinking about her and what the future brings for them and Hermione.

When Hermione was about to enter the common room via the fat lady's portrait she hears a slightly high-pitched screech from behind her calling her name, turning slowly she comes face to face with Draco Black. The slightly taller boy threw himself at her as his arms wound itself around his neck in a tight hug. "Hermione you she wolf you, where have you been, I missed you, how are you, have you been working out you look so much more fit" he questions her non-stop while jumping up and down slightly still holding her in his arms in the form of what Hermione can only define as a torture grip.

"Urgh, Draco I'm fine it's good to see you, I missed you to , I have been in America with my family to meet some long lost relatives or something and yes I have been working out a bit" she chokes out her answers the best she can with the very little air she has " D-Draco can you let go I'm running out of oxygen" she finally gasps out after a few seconds .

"Oh, sorry" he says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand "I guess I got a little bit excited after not seeing you for the whole summer and you know even though we wrote it is till nice to see you in person" he says while his face flushes a tad more making him look paler than usual.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you Draco. So how are you coping with your mom telling you about how your dad just up and leaving for another woman when you were just a baby going for you " she asks concern evident in her voice and her brows furrow upwards as if to emphasise the questioned being posed.

He shrugs a bit and looks at her " Well, you know I'm sorta relieved in a way because as far as I've heard he was a creep and my mom wasn't even happy being with him anyway so no big , plus she's a muggle from what I heard so I'm not sure how he will be able to cope if you ask me" he says while laughing slightly ,Hermione giggling besides him.

" I know what you mean" she says before bursting out laughing.

" Hey, and I'm a 4th year now so you know I'm not like a little kid anymore so yeah, I just hope I have lots of classes with Ginny again cause she's really funny and is probably one of the few people who know im g-a-y" he says while looking around to check if anyone was within earshot but luckily everyone was tired and were either already sleeping or were half-asleep.

"Speaking of sexuality have you told you mom yet?" Hermione says quietly just in case one of the portraits was actually pretending to sleep.

"Yeah, I did right after I got home at the start of the summer holidays " he says happily while smiling proudly at his own bravery to come out to his only parental figure, his mother, Narcissa Black. "She said that she was really happy for me that I could be true to myself and she just wants to make sure that I'm happy " he says a bright smile now adorning his face .

"I'm happy for you Draco you deserve to be happy" she says a smile mirroring Draco's'. "By the way, how is you mother " she asks curiously about the woman she has not seen since the winter holidays of last year when said woman went to the train station to pick up Draco.

"Oh, mom's fine she wishes you would visit more often though, she really likes your intelligence she said or something or another, personally I think she likes you a lot and just wants to be around you" he says a grin now replacing his smile from before .

Hermione's eyes widen in shock "DRACO, how can you say that your mother likes me, I mean she's your mother for gods sake" she yells " My god first Ginny and now you, honestly why do people keep on thinking that now that I'm a lesbian that girls would start flocking to me I mean come on that's not going to happen please" she says while making a pfft sound after her rant.

Draco rolls his eyes and then crosses his arms and cocks his hip to the side as his right eyebrow began to rise slowly and in Hermione's opinion was really showing Draco's gay side "Why wouldn't we say stuff like that I mean I know I'm gay but your definitely admittedly a very hot person and many people would definitely want to jump your bones I mean look at my mom and my aunt Bella for gods sakes, both of them are always staring at you when you are in their presence so much that I'm surprised you don't have a hole in your head by how intense their gazes are" he says while snickering ever so much like the Slytherin he is . He then continue on after Hermione face reddens " I mean do you know how hard it is for them to actually take an interest in something " He says making Hermione's face a darker shade of red.

"Stop, stop teasing me geez Draco maybe you should stop hanging out with Ginny , she's a bad influence on you" says Hermione while waving her hands a bit in a no motion.

"Bad influence or fun influence I think it really is only bad for you dear" he says as he chuckles into the sleeve of his robe.

"See this is what I mean, ok ok that's it get to bed we will talk more tomorrow kay , for now you and I should go to sleep it's almost curfew and you need to get back to your dorm " she says in a very easy-going yet strict manner.

"Yes, yes I understand anyway see you tomorrow for breakfast then have a good night Hermione" he says while waving jogging a bit towards his dorm.

"See you tomorrow" she says finally walking through the portrait and getting to her dorm room which she shared with Parvati and Lavender who thank all the deity in the world were not awake at the time to question Hermione about anything so she could just go to sleep and rest.

The next day, light streamed through the curtains of Hermione's dorm room , being the earliest to wake up as per usual Hermione went to get her things and went to take a shower and after that got dressed and ready for the day in less than 25 minutes flat.

She walked down the stairs to the common room as quietly as possible but the squeaking noises of the stairs would have probably alerted anyone who was already in the common room which frustrated Hermione as she was out late talking to Draco last night making her very tired and had wanted to get out of her dorm without people asking her too many things , luckily there was only Harry on the common room, standing there smiling at her with his hair as disheveled as ever. "Hey, Hermione going somewhere ? " he asks , a wild knowing glint in his eyes making Hermione flustered.

"N-n-no where really , hey what are you doing by yourself , where's Ginny or Ron" she questions the young seeker in an attempt to deflect the question.

"Their coming Ron got up a bit later than me and Ginny is just getting ready from what I know " he answers her " but , back to more interesting topics where are you going or rather who are you meeting " he asks her again a smirk forming on his face as Hermione blushes .

"I'm just going to meet Fleur so that I can show her around the grounds no big deal" she says quickly turning away as to not face her best friend of 5 years.

"Oh with Fleur hmm" he says his smirk morphing into a grin as he stares at Hermione with what can only be called an impish smile .

"Harry" Hermione says sternly " i'm just going to show her around , it's not what you think"

"Who thinks what now" a voice behind her asks , as Hermione swivels around to see her two red headed friends making their way into the common room.

"Well, it seems Hermione here has a date with a certain French exchange student by the name of Fleur" he says teasingly to answer his girlfriends question.

"The veela" Ron exclaims as his jaw drops "blimey you work fast don't you 'mione."

Hermione frowns at Rons statement "How do you know she's a veela " she asks curiously whilst resting her chin on her hand in a thinking manner.

"Come on , it's so obvious i mean look at her" he says in a 'duh' tone as if you'd have to be stupid not to know.

"Maybe she isn't, we shouldn't just judge her because of how she looks , I mean she's really sweet as far as i've known her albeit it's only been a few minutes" she says " anyway i have to go i'll see you guys at the Great Hall " she says before taking off out of the common room through the portrait and in the direction of the forbidden forest.

Upon reaching the forbidden forest she sees strange looking carriages at the border of said forest almost as if creating a barrier between the school and the creatures living in there , she then asks a passing student who is wearing the same uniform as the beauxbaton school which carriage was Fleurs, the students cheeks seemed to redden a bit which must have been from the cold Hermione thought as she pointed at he second largest carriage walks up to the carriage and slowly knocks on the door of the carriage , she then hears footsteps running towards the door and soon in front of her, is a miniature version of Fleur looking up at Hermione with a smile so wide Hermione was surprised her face hadn't split in two.

"Bonjour , Mon nom est Gabrielle Delacour, Fleurs sœur cadette"the little girls very quickly in fluent French.

Hermione blinks twice and then replies her greeting in surprisingly fluent french "Bonjour, Je suis Hermione, un plaisir de vous rencontrer Gabrielle, je dois dire que vous êtes adorable."This makes Gabrielle blush profusely and she looks up at Hermione shyly.

"You speak French" she asks her voice more quiet than before .

"Oui, un peu, je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous si" she says while smiling comfortingly at Gabrielle.

"I like you" she says a bit more confidently , a smile gracing her lips once again before she turns around and yells " Fleur , your dat is here" which makes Hermione blush as she hears a distant "merde" further in the carriage , Gabrielle turn back again to face Hermione and says " She will be a while , she wants to look perfect after " she grins wickedly and winks at Hermione.

"Oh , for who? " Hermione wonders clueless of the affections the french witch has for her.

Gabrielle's jaw drops and she stares at Hermione (OMG this woman is so dense , i mean does she even look at herself in the mirror) Gabrielle thinks before she is shoved slightly by her older sister.

"Bonjour, 'ermione , how are you"Fleur asks while beaming at her.

"Good morning, i'm fine thank you i was just having a chat with your cute younger sister " she says unaware of the unintentional compliment she just gave the younger Delacour sister .

"Ah, yes are you sure , she can be quite pushy at times so you son't have to be nice if she was pestering you" Fleur says playfully.

"No,no it was fine really , i really enjoyed her company" says Hermione while staring into Fleurs crystal blue eyes that can make anyone drown in blushes at Hermione's intense stare as she to stares into warm mocha coloured eyes."Anyway, it's time we get going don't you thing , after all , breakfast will be starting soon and I'm sure you would like to get something to eat before the tour of the school.

(I know something else i'd rather eat) Fleur thinks before shaking her head of those thought( merde , what are you doing to me Hermione ).

"Gabrielle why don't you come with us , i can introduce you to some of my friends " Hermione says .

"Sure , i would love to " replies Gabrielle as she takes Hermione's hand in her own while pullin her away from the carriage leaving her sister staring dumbly at the spot Hermione was standing.

Shaking her head again Fleur sprints after the duo " Wait for me " she exclaims but Gabrielle just tugged on Hermione's arm to go fatser forcing her sister to chase after them up the pathway and through the hallways on Hogwarts . The Great Hall was partially filled with students as many were far to lazy to get out of bed because it was the last day they could all sleep in as classes started the next day. Hermione guided Gabrielle who was still latched on her arm to the Gryffindor table with Fleur walking closely behind the two slightly flushed from the early morning exercise.

"Hey guys this is Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour " she says pointing at the two sisters. "Hey" they all chorused back as they stood to each introdice themselves to the sisters .Ginny and Gabrielle hit it off quite fast both coming up with tricks and complaining and empathetically agrreing with each other how hard it was to be the youngest.

"So, have you guys gone anywhere yet " Harry asks bending slightly towards Hermione and Fleur.

"No , not yet i was thought that maybe it would be better if they could eat something first then look around " she answers and Harry nods his head in understanding while trying to get Ron to eat properly for once since they had new friends sitting with them today.

Rons gulps down his food and asks" Hey , Flleur are you a veela?" he asks curiously.

"RON, you can't just ask something like that out of the blue" Hermione hisses with a horrified face .

Fleur laughs at the boys lack of tact and replies "Non , it is fine, yes, i am a veela but only a quarter" her amused smile never leaving her luscious lips .

"Hah, see i told you Hermione" he says while pointing at the know-it-all witch.

Hermione frowns at Rons childish behavior"Ron it's rude to point , sit down and wipe that sauce of the side of you face" she says.

Ron does as she says while trying to clean of the stain on his cheek then out of nowhere a napkin is hovering at the side of Ron's face sauce stain quite evident on it."Need some help" says a voice sweetly.

"Draco, good morning" says Hermione" why are you down so late your usually one of the first here."

"Yes, well you see i went to the owlery before coming here and i go attacked by your owl " he grimaces , taking out bits of things in his white blonde hair."Anyway , i got some mail for you from your parents probably."

"Thanks Draco" she turns to Fleur "Umm can i just read this for a bit"she asks her politely.

"Oui,of course" she smiles charmingly back before starting a conversation with Harry.

Hermione smiles gratefully and opens the read :-

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello dear , how are you . Your mother and I have just come back from the US and have successfully gotten the Richmonds to join us as partners in our new business there. We are both so sorry we couldn't send you off this year to Hogwarts like we usually do but, we will however will be there to pick you up during christmas break and will go straight to Germany to visit some of our old friends there in Munich, who so i've heard has a pair of twins your age who are dying to meet you. Anyway have fun in Hogwarts and we will see you soon , owl us if you need anything._

_PS : our cousins in the US say they miss you and would like it if you owled them more often._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Hermione closes the letter with a smile on her face someone calls her breaking her out of her happy bubble "Hey, Hermione".

"Yes" she replies looking at Draco.

He smiles when he gets her attention "My mom asked if you wanted to come over during the winter holidays , you and your parents both she hasn't seen all of you in ages apparently."

She smiles back apologetically " I can't i'm sorry my parents and I will be going to Germany to meet soe of their friends from their own wizarding school days there, can you please inform her for us that we are sorry that we won't be able to go."

He sighs dramatically"Well,thats too bad we were really hoping you could join us , never mind you can tell her yourself , my other letter from her says that the family are all coming down on the first Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh" she replies " When you mean everyone you mean..."

"Yeah as in , aunt bella, aunt dromeda , cousin dora and of course mom" he says again with a sigh "honestly i think they are coming down to meet you more tham me" he says quietly so only she could hear.

" Don't be silly Draco , they love you so of course their here to see you " she whispers backs sternly.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about" asks Ginny who momentarily stops her conversation with Gabrielle.

"Nothing" they both answer quickly.

"Anyway, if your done Fleur maybe i can show you around now" she says turning to Fleur.

"Oui, i am done we may go" she says standing up.

"Great" she then looks at Gabrielle" would you like to come with us " she asks.

"Non, it is ok, Ginny said that she would show me around "she replies smiling.

"Oh,well ,ok then lets go Fleur" she says while walking out , unconsciously taking Fleur's hand in her own , making Fleur blush as they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand .

**Okay thats the end of chapter three , I'm going to try and really explain what going on with Hermione's background a bit more in the later chapters as well is whats up with Draco's family a bit more, generally this story is very much quite happy and nice but will make Hermione's life quite confusing cause she's so dense about everything , I am still in the midst of my exams though but i felt that i really needed to do this chapter a bit and will try writing longer i know Daphne's not here yet but don't worry . I will however, not be updating for 3 maybe 4 weeks but will do whatever i can . Anway hope you like the story , please review please please please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the popular demand I will be updating one more time before I go off for good. So here goes hope you guys like it.**

Hermione and Fleur walked to Black Lake, both holding the others hand with their finger intertwined. Fleur stared down at their clasped hands; a warm feeling bubbling in the depth of her stomach (Why does she make me feel this way?) Fleur thinks to herself not realizing that Hermione is speaking to her. The owner of the other hand squeezed Fleur slightly causing her head to jerk up to once again for the second time of the day to meet warm, brown eyes. Shaking herself out of her stupor she says "Je suis désole, I did not hear what you said, could you please repeat yourself 'ermione."

Hermione nods empathetically "Yes, of course don't worry about it, I understand how you must feel the lake is a very calming place for me to, it helps me think of everything I a way." Fleur blushes a little and thinks to herself (What if I wasn't thinking of everything, just one thing, or rather person) she states in her head whilst looking at Hermione yet again.

"Anyway, I was saying before that we should tell each other a few things about ourselves, you know general stuff, age, family, likes and dislikes, things like that" Hermione says with a charming smile that makes Fleur feel a bit lightheaded. "I'll go first if you want, " she says comfortingly trying to make the blonde feel more comfortable around her, noticing that the blonde was shifting a bit uncomfortably. The blonde replies with a smile and a nod and Hermione starts her introduction.

"Well, as you know my name is Hermione Granger, I'm 16 years old because I was born a day after the school year start so I'm suppose to be in 6th year but you know it's all very complicated oh, well" she says with a shrug which causes the French witch to giggle a bit. " And umm.., I'm a half-blood and so are my parents , they met each other in their own wizard school in Germany, so they didn't come here but since we moved when I was younger we decided it would be easier if I came here instead. Lets see what else is there " Hermione says playfully pretending to think which elicits yet another giggle from the other witch. "Hmm.. Oh, I like books and learning I guess. I think that nobody can ever stop learning and I guess I hate cheaters, liars those kinds of people. Any questions " she turns to face Fleur.

"Ah, oui, I was wondering 'ermione if you are a pureblood why is it that you have a muggle surname" Fleur inquires.

Hermione smiles sweetly at Fleur and turns to face forward yet again raising her other hand that is not holding Fleurs in a teaching pose and says " excellent question Fleur, it's a funny story really but to keep it brief as to not bore you with the detail basically my grandmother from my dad's side of the family is German and is a pureblood witch from the Drachen family. Anyway, stuff happened and she was wondering the city when she met my Grandfather who unknown to her was a muggleborn , they fell in love got married and had my dad ."

Hermione then stops and lets go of Fleurs hand and sits down, motioning Fleur to do the same, missing the warmth of the other witches hand Fleur sits down quickly, very close to Hermione unbeknownst to said witch and gently intertwine their hands yet again which makes Hermione smile in Fleurs direction.

Hermione then carries on from where she left of " As for my mother she had half-blood parents as well who came from pureblood families in France, so before you ask" she stops Fleur noticing that she had a thoughtful look on her face " the names of the families are the Lumière and the Espérer , that's why I knew how to speak French quite a bit to Gabrielle earlier. By now you probably realized that my great grandparents got married to muggles , and you right but again like my father they are muggleborns , so it didn't really cause my family any problems whatsoever " she tells her with a bright smile on her face.

Fleur blinks once, twice and then three times and then says to Hermione " You're a direct relative of the two most prominent families in France " she says feeling more than a little lightheaded by now.

"Yeah" Hermione replies again with a happy smile on her face and with that Fleurs world turned black and she promptly fainted.

Waking up later in what Fleur must guess must be the infirmary wing of the school she looks around to see nobody else in the room but her. Before she could get out of the bed an old lady comes from behind the curtain and says " Miss Delacour, it seems you have taken a pretty hard fall when you fainted so I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the infirmary for a while."

Fleur nods in understanding and gets back into the bed she then tucks herself in with the blankets and asks the nurse " Madame .."

"Pomfrey" says the nurse.

"Madame Pomfrey, I was wondering if you knew where my friend 'emione granger is " she inquires politely to the older lady.

"She went to get your supervisor Madame Maxime " she replies to which Fleur groans in frustration knowing that her supervisor who favors her would make her fainting accident a big thing, which means that her parents and grandmother would probably drop by soon.

(And speak of the devil. Here she is right now) Fleur thinks as, she sees Madame Maxime rushing into the hospital wing , Hermione and Gabrielle right behind her. Said Madame walks briskly past the nurse and went straight to Fleurs bed "Fleur, Comment êtes-vous, êtes-vous lésé, blessé, comment est-ce arrive" she asks concern evident in her voice.

"Bon, non et I was just shocked at what Hermione told me about herself that is all" replies Fleur trying to get her supervisor to calm down.

Madame Maxime swivels around to glare at Hermione "What did you tell my student that she would faint hmm" she says sharply at Hermione.

Blinking in surprise Hermione then replies "Je suis désolé si je causé des ennuis.I didn't think that being part of the Lumière and the Espérer family was sucha big deal" she then shrugs with a sheepish smile on her face. This information the makes Madame Maxime eyes bug out while Gabrielle was jumping up and down in excitement; seeing the supervisor almost faint herself Hermione quickly got some smelling salt potion and shoved it into the supervisor / mistresses face.

Blinking out of her almost fainting scene Madame Maxime then addresses Hermione " Merci " and even smiles at the younger brunette. She then becomes more serious and lecture Hermione in a very scary tone "I cannot believe you don't know the significance of you family lineage .Do you know that they are the most ancient and noble house in all of France."

Hermione tries to smile at the tall giant woman but ends up looking like a deer caught in the headlights " Well, grandparents may have mentioned I once or twice but I try not think about honestly" she replies the woman quietly " I don't really want people to know me for my lineage but for me just being me " Hermione continues more confidently.

The headmistress sighs deeply and mutters to herself "If only your family still lived in France " which Hermione could, not that the headmistress knew. "Though I understand, where you are coming from Miss …."

"Granger, I'm a half-blood but my family member basically got married to muggleborns" she says in assistance.

"Miss Granger, your family have singlehandedly saved France on more than one occasion during its many civil wars and international wars and in this sense if people find out about you there will be many suitors coming to gain your hand in marriage you do realize that " she asks the younger girl.

"Yes, I do, but you Madame Maxime I am what you can call gay" she deadpans.

The headmistresses jaw drops comically and then turns thoughtful " Though that may hinder something's I am guessing you do not know that same – sex couples can have a baby in the wizarding "

Hermione sweat dropped in what muggles would describe as an emoticon face "I had a feeling something like that was going to happen" Hermione says ( why do things always happen to me ) she says as her shoulders dropped down into a defeated stance.

She then turns to Fleur who by this point is sufficiently embarrassed by her headmistresses and is covering her face with her hands. (What's wrong with her?) Hermione thinks as she makes her way to Fleurs hospital bed." How are you feeling" she asks the blonde, French witch while Gabrielle who is sitting on Fleurs bed next to her is giggling and is not showing any signs of stopping soon which makes Hermione even more confused about Fleurs actions as she tilts her head to the right slightly as she eyes said girl.

"It is nothing" Fleur replies "I feel fine, I am sorry that I fainted 'emione, I just wasn't expecting that, I again so sorry that I ruined our day together " she says sniffling.

Hermione eyes widen in horror as she sees that Fleur is about to go into hysterics, she lies a comforting hand on Fleurs back and rubs up and down soothingly as she says "Hey, it's ok you all will be here for a year after all, we have plenty of days to hang out and get to know each other " the brunette says gently and in what the other three witches in the room would almost be sense to be quite a loving tone which affectively makes a shiver run down Fleurs spine.

Once Fleur calmed down and fell asleep Hermione excused herself from the other two witches and went down to the Great Hall as Gabrielle and the Headmistress were going to get the elves to bring some food to the hospital wing for Fleur and themselves in order to keep an eye on her .

She spotted her friends in their usual seat, sat down next to Ginny only to be bombarded with questions about Fleur." Guys, she's ok she just fainted, I think she was just shock about my lineage is all " she told the group as soon as they were quiet.

The group blinked in unison which kind of creeped Hermione out cause they could never do anything at the same time no matter how many times she tried to make it so. "Blimey, you told her, it's no wonder she fainted, I mean it was already bad enough for us and we don't even come from the bloody country" Ron says a bit horrified.

The group jaws collectively drop and Ron's wise comment. "Did Ron" starts Harry.

"Just say," continues Ginny.

"Something smart" finishes Hermione as she grins and the whole group except Ron laughs.

"Hey" he cries indignantly "I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, Ronald were just joking around don't worry about it" Hermione says as she continues to chuckle and looks at her wristwatch and sees that it is 2.12 pm by now, she thus proceeds to stands. " I have to go guys I promise to study with Daphne today" she says.

"Daphne Greengrass" Harry sputters in disbelief.

"Woo , you go Hermione dating two hot blondes in one day , you work fast" Ginny hollers.

"Bloody hell Hermione, leave some girls for us single people" Ron says half joking, half serious.

"Guys, top it. The thing with Fleur was not a date geez and I'm just studying with Daphne cause she needs help in Transfiguration," she says before huffing and walking out.

The group all look at each other as Hermione turned a corner towards the library. "I don't know whether Hermione is really smart or stupid sometime" Ginny says to her brother and boyfriend.

"You and me both Gin" replies Harry as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends waist.

"She may call me stupid and clueless but she really is dense at times isn't she " Ron says with a sigh. The other two nod in agreement before starting another conversation about quidditch.

Hermione arrived at the library with 10 minutes to spare so she decided to take a seat in the secluded part of the library and to read a History of Hogwarts book. As she cracked open the book from the corner of her eye she saw a black and green Hogwarts uniform approaching her. She looks up to see her student of the day Daphne smiling back at her. "Hey Daphne" Hermione says cheerfully.

"Hello Hermione, how are you today" she asks.

"I'm fine Daphne thank you for asking, and yourself" Hermione replies politely.

"I'm good thank you" she then blushes and says quietly "even better now that I'm here with you."

Hermione who was still a fair bit away replies "Huh, what was that" she asks not quite catching what the other witch said.

Flustered Daphne just blushes more and replies "N-nothing Hermione nothing at all."

"Um ok then shall we get started" she asks gesturing Daphne to take a seat beside her.

Daphne nods in acknowledgement and sits down next to her unrequited love. Both getting into the studying Transfiguration they did not realize that 3 hours had past until Hermione accidently bumped her knee into Daphne's." Sorry" she says quietly before reading the text again while Daphne's heart started beating wildly.

(When did it get so hot in here) thought Daphne. (Oh god she's so close, if she and I just turned our heads) and soon Daphne's thoughts were plagued with unwanted, definitely NOT PG scenes. It was more like 18+. She could hear her name being called but it felt very far away and Daphne could see her secret beloved lips moving and even more images attacked her thoughts and then she heard it.

"DAPHNE!" Hermione yelled in her ear.

"W-w-what, what is it Hermione" she ask blushing slightly.

"I was just asking if you wanted to stop for the day cause it's been 3 hours and, personally my necks getting a bit stiff" she said to the blonde.

"S-sure" she replies while getting up and out of the chair, inhaling deeply in order to get out of her lust haze.

"Are you okay Daphne, your face is a bit flushed" Hermione ask as she put her hand on Daphne's forehead trying to get her temperature which made the other witch blush even more.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Hermione thank you for asking, but I really have to go" Daphne rushes out as she took her books and made a dash for the exit, right before she went out she turned around to give Hermione a shy wave but soon disappeared out of the library and into the corridor.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and wondered out loud " What is going on with everyone today." With a shake of her head she gets up and heads towards her own dorm room.

Several days past since that strange day for Hermione and she had been spending them with both Fleur and Daphne, though both blondes had yet to meet each other Hermione was sure that they would be good friends. She got to know more about Fleur like she was the oldest and her only other sibling was Gabrielle and that she liked painting, music and she has a good sense of humor, and apparently the Delacours were also much like her family in the fact that she comes from a very noble family albeit they were veela's but that didn't mater to Hermione.

She also, got to know Daphne a bit more and even got to meet Daphne's sister Astoria who much to Hermione's amusement was like Gabrielle. Both were very hyper and happy people, which Hermione absolutely adored. She learned that Daphne liked books and loved animals and creatures alike. Generally, Hermione was having a great time with her two new friends and before she knew it , it was time for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and much to Fleur and Daphne's disappointment she had already promised to go Draco which was why she was waiting for the boy at the entrance for 10 minutes now .

Hermione waited and waited and finally 5 minutes later Draco came back down wearing a green button-up shirt with silver skintight jeans with a black bomber jacket over his shirt with a matching woolen hat and gloves. Hermione on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved, red turtleneck with a black leather jacket over said turtleneck with black skinny jeans with leather gloves. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she wore red earmuffs to cover her ears.

"What took you so long" Hermione ask a bit annoyed "I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes?" she declares.

"Sorry, but a person must look their best for their family, no" he replies a bit happily.

"Draco, you gay is showing" she deadpans.

"Oh, please and look at you, trying to go for the bad girl look" he says teasingly. Their banter continues as they make their way into the three broomsticks. The hot air rushes into them as they made their way inside. Soon in a blur of yellow, black, brown and pink both her and Draco were engulfed by the whole black family. They were led to their table by said family while being bombarded by how are you's, has anything happen etc.

"Guys" Draco exclaims "it's good to see all of you, but please give us some breathing space, you might scare Hermione off " Draco says with a grin making his mother and her sisters blush in response while his cousin high-fived him.

"Hello, Dora, Miss Bellatrix , Miss Andromeda, Miss Narcissa" Hermione says politely and smiling.

"Hermione, how many times do we tell you, just call us by our names, there is no need to be so polite we are all friends here after all and besides your practically family" says Bellatrix as she smiles sweetly at the girl.

"That's right, you need not worry about it, just because you I am Draco's mother does not mean that I am old that you cannot talk to me" Narcissa says joking.

"W-wha ..no.. I did not mean to make you feel that way..i just ..umm…" Hermione says worriedly as she stutters out the sentence afraid that she may offend the older blonde witch again.

"Oh, Hermione I was just teasing you don't worry about it" Narcissa says giggling like a school girl which makes Draco's face twist in disgust because for gods sake it was his mother of all people while Nymphadora had an amused expression on her face.

While this was going on Hermione turned to Andromeda and said "How have you been Miss" but stopped when she saw Andremeda glare at her a bit "I mean Andromeda" which made Andromeda's face light up.

"I'm well thank you for asking but that man Tonks has been annoying me again I mean come on , it's been years and Nymphadora is has already graduated from Hogwarts , why won't he understand that it was all just a mistake , no offense Nymphadora" she says quickly to her daughter.

"None taken mom, I get it you had a drunk night and got pregnant with me, I'm just happy you didn't give me up " she says nonchalantly. "And mom, please call me dora how many times do I have to tell you " she says crossing her arms a bit irritated.

Andromeda frowns slightly and says to her daughter " I will call you by your name and nothing else besides I think Nymphadora is a lovely name."

"I agree," says Hermione trying to diffuse the argument waiting to happen "I think Nymphadora is a creative and beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she says charmingly.

"Oh, please Hermione your charms won't work on me, might for the other women on this table but not me " she says smirking at the young brunette witch.

Hermione cocks her head to the side in confusion " What are you talking about" she says with very cute, large brown eyes, which makes the black sisters heart melts inside and flutter.

Nymphadora and Draco sigh in unison and lock eyes, the message being very clear 'This girl is blind'. The conversations continue with each sister trying to gain Hermione's attention and were quite blatantly flirting with her unknown to the smart Gryffindor who did not believe in her own beauty. Then the dreaded question came, which Hermione prayed, to god did not come up today "Hermione, I heard from Draco that you will not be staying with us this Christmas, is it true? " questions Narcissa.

Hermione cringes as she replies with a quiet "Yes" as the other two black sister turn to her and screamed with a "What" in her face which made the other patrons of the pub turn to them.

After getting them to sit down and calm down a bit Hermione then continues with her reason "Well, you see….."

**Cliffhanger , cause I'm just mean but don't worry its pretty obvious what happen next but I will be time skipping to the holidays by this point . in the story. I will also,be away for again 3 to 4 weeks but i already have an idea about what i am going to be writing so don't worry. Also, don't forget to sign the petitions please.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, you see….." Hermione pauses for a moment takes a breath and continues. "My parents as you are all aware of come from a wizarding school in Germany and they kind of want to go and visit their friends as well as my grandparents on my dads side of the family cause we haven't seen them for a long time" she explains clearly in an almost scared way fearing the reactions of the black sisters.

Said sisters were all looking at Hermione with a thoughtful and contemplating expression on their faces which would have been funny since they all loocked the same I that moment if Hermione wasn't so afraid that she might have offended them.

The Narcissa pipes up "Well, I guess its just us then this year" with a small sad smile on her face betraying the nonchalance she was trying to convey. Bellatrix and Andromeda both nodded in an understanding way though their eyes spoke volumes about how extremely sad they were not having Hermione there for Christmas as all the Black sisters were quite fond , ok head over heels in love with Hermione and hearing that they won't spend Christmas with each other was just heartbreaking for them.

"It is important to keep in touch with family so don't worry about" Nymphadora jumps in seeing that her mother and aunties are far to sad to be able to even try to lie to Hermione. Though Nymphadora tried to cheer Hermione up Hermione still felt a strong sense of guilt gnawing at her in the back of her mind and quickly she started planning. She shot a smile to the sisters as she does this, making them happier for being the centre of her attention. She then turns to Draco and whispers something in his ear making the sisters frown in confusion and in turn Draco turns and whispers to Nymphadora a bright smile on both their faces.

"Ok, what going on" Andromeda says sternly in a motherly tone. I know that face that face Nymphadora, what are you scheming in that pink head of yours."As quick as light Nymohadora changes her facial expression to one of shyness, which is rare, to find on the aurors face as a voice could be heard behind Bellatrix.

"Hello everybody" a low friendly voice resonates as the people around the table avert their eyes from Nymphadora to a smiling Remus Lupin.

"Professor" exclaim Draco and Hermione as they both stand up, bright smiles adorning their faces as they came face to face with one of their favourite teachers.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Draco asks with an inquiring look though his smile was still showing clearly on his face.

"What a Professor cannot come into Hogsmeade to get a drink?" Remus says teasingly, playfully glaring at Draco. Really, I'm not so old that I don't enjoy a good drink with great company, that is if I can join you" he says switching his tone from playful to polite.

"Of course you can join us Remus , after all you are our idiotic cousins best friend" answers Bellatrix cheerily "Lord knows what trouble that man could get into if he did not have someone to watch over , how ever did you do it hmm Mr. Lupin" Bellatrix continues now a little exasperated when thinking about her cousin.

Remus smiles but does not comment because her doesn't really know the answer himself, he then goes to the bar and gets a drink before rejoining the then turns to Nymphadora and asks " And how are you Nymphadora" while smiling at her.

Nymphadora blushes and her hair starts to change to the colour red and she is put on the spot by Remus "I-I-I'm well thank you for asking" she reply's and then curses herself for stuttering. Noticing how uncomfortable Nymphadora is he then turns to Bellatrix once more.

"So how are things, how's your old buddy Rodolphus" Remus questions, genuinely curious.

"As far as I know that best friend of mine is living a happy married life with our cousin Elladora ; what she sees in him I will never know " she deadpans which makes the whole table snicker and giggle and Bellatrix smiles to herself and mentally pats herself on the back for being able to elicit a giggle from her crush.

"And what about his brother Rabastan , has he found someone to settle down with" he asks.

"Actually, after many years Rabastan has actually been able to capture the heart of one Alecto Carrow" Bellatrix replies with a smile as she reminisces about the twos wedding a few years back.

"I see " he says in a thoughtful pose, he looks at the clock and see that its already 6.00pm and stands to leave, but not before reminding Draco and Hermione about their curfews, bidding farewell to the group and getting a coffee date with Nymphadora whose hair became fiery red that it could rival the weasly broods after she gave her response to the professor. This makes everyone else on the table smile and tease Nymphadora maliciously after the man leaves much to her embarrassment.

Hours past and soon the two students had to leave. After saying their farewells and giving a hug to each person and the three sisters trying to sneakily hold Hermione close to them to feel her warmth without looking suspicious, which made the two cousins roll their eyes another time today at how obvious the three were acting towards Hermione though said person was oblivious to this the two had finally left the leaky cauldron to make their way back to the castle.

The walk but was silent but not awkward , in fact to Hermione it was peaceful and comforting as she could relish in the quiet even for just awhile as she thinks again that maybe this year will go without a hitch.

Time skip: Christmas holidays.

Everyone was excited about the upcoming winter holidays.1st years were bouncing around ready to go home and see their parents after a long three months and everyone else was just ready to relax after a hard term of studying and exams. Hermione was packing her bags in the girl's dorm when she heard someone calling her name. She spun around to see the young Gabrielle Delacour behind her holding her now best friends (Ginny) hand.

"Hey 'mione" greeted Ginny.

"Bonjour 'ermione" the blonde said with her cute French accent.

"Her you two" she says as she smiles fondly at the duo "what's up?"

The two grin like cats who have just caught a canary which worried Hermione as two people should never have such a similar mischievous look on their face, especially these two; who over the course of the term have played many tricks on the schools students exchange and not.

(I have a bad feeling about this) "Umm what are you both thinking" Hermione asks narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well, you see 'mione Gabby and I were thinking since its like another week until school ends that we should …"starts Ginny.

"Hold an, how do you say, event" Gabrielle continues as an innocent smile forms on both their faces.

Hermione squints her eyes in suspicion "What kind of event" she says slowly "and when is it held, and what does it consists of?"

"Oh it's today and basically people will be bidding on you and the highest bidder will get to go on a date with you" hey both say while smiling back at her with a shit-eating grin.

Hermione eye bug out comically as she processes what she just heard , finally realizing why both of them were here she quickly tries to escape but finds that it is already blocked by Ginny.

In a desperate attempt to escape she heads for the window but is gagged by the younger Delacour and is body binned by Ginny to which Hermione then thinks (if she is this good at spells why doesn't she excel in charms or transfigurations she questions herself before feeling herself being dragged to the great hall by the two youngster).

"Mmphf" says as she tries to call for help but for some odd reason nobody was around, but once they reached the great hall she understood why. To her utter nightmares every student was there with their money in hand ready to bid. Girls, so they can get a date with her and boys were there just to watch everything unfold for their amusement.

Hermione is then pushed onto the stage, hands still tied behind her back but gag off. She scans the room looking for Harry or anyone that could help her, she sees Draco and sends him a pleading look but he merely smiles and waves at her. (Git) she thinks as the bidding starts.

The price of well herself was rising to abnormal levels so much so that some of the boys now looked jealous and in awe of Hermione's popularity. "Ok" she hears Ginny say "anyone higher than 35 galleons" Hermione looks around the room to see who was paying that kind of money for a date with her and her eyes widen in surprise when she sees Daphne Greengrass ,( I didn't know she swung that way) thought Hermione .

She was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard Gabrielle say " going une, deux, tro…" as she was about to say three a hand was raised and a familiar voice filled Hermione's ears.

"Thirty-six galleons" says the French accented voice much like Gabrielle's but more mature. The crowd parted to reveal Fleur with determination evident in her eyes which kind of scared Hermione a bit.

Gabrielle's eyes widen "Seour" she says in disbelief.

Ginny faltered a bit before stating, " We have thirty-six galleons do we hear any higher than that."

Daphne and Fleur eyes connected and a message was transferred between the two "It's on" , both thought as a fire seem to light up in their eyes.

"36 galleons and 5 sickles" states Daphne loud and clearly while still staring down at Fleur.

"37 galleons" Fleur repeats before the two 'hosts' of the contest could say anything. The price again kept rising higher and higher as the two battled against the other. When it looked like Fleur was about to win with 85 galleons however, two voices at the entrance to the great hall could be heard shouting "100 galleons".

Everyone in the room looked toward the door and sure enough they were met with two attractive red head twins both looking smug at their declaration. Fleur tried to go higher but found out that she had no more than that and so bit here tongue and merely stared angrily at the two new people who just entered the room.

"O-o-o-k" Ginny stutters "well then do I hear any higher?" she questions the crowd "no, very well then going once" "twice" "and three times". She pauses for emphasis. "Sold to the attractive, twin red heads in the back." Said twin give the money over to Ginny and each take a hold of one of Hermione's arms.

"Well, looks like you have to bring us out on a date hmm" says one of the twins.

"That's right and you owe us a good one for helping you get out of this," continues the other twin.

"Silena , Serena" Hermione says in disbelief "what are you both doing here?"

"We came to pick you up silly" says the twin latched onto Hermione's right arm, who she recognizes as Silena due to the mole at the end of the girls right eyebrow.

"That's right we heard you done and so we got permission from your parents and headmaster to take you back with us for an early holiday since you've worked so hard " says Serena a bit flirtatiously.

This makes Fleur burn with jealousy inside as she glares a hole through Serena's head.

"B-but I'm not done packing and what about my parents?" Hermione questions the two.

"Done and done," replies Serena.

"We got your stuff picked up while you were busy with this," explains Silena as she gestures around the room " and your parents are already at our house, so your all set to go."

"Oh well, um, can I at least say good bye to my friends first" she asks.

"Of course you can," they both answer simultaneously.

Harry, Ron and Draco all walk up to her followed by Ginny and Gabrielle, walking next to Gabrielle was Fleur who were still staring annoyed at the twins. The boys hugged her swiftly while the other two girls hugged her and they all promised to write to each other over Christmas. Fleurs turn came and she hugged Hermione tightly, breathing in the girls scent.

"I am going to miss you 'ermion" she says sadly, bringing the girl closer to her as she nuzzled the Gryffindor's neck slightly which the twins noted in curiosity.

Hermione chuckled at the girls confession and said "It's only for Christmas Fleur, don't worry" she said while cupping the girls cheek their faces now barely apart as she smiles comfortingly to the French beauty.

"Oui, you are right," she says more confidently, her arm going around Hermione's neck as she hugs the brunette closer to her yet again "Please do not forget to write to me" she whispers to the girl.

"Of course, who could forget you" exclaims Hermione, her own arms going around Fleur waist, drawing the blonde witch closer to her; making said witch blush profusely unknown to the smart Gryffindor.

With a last and final hug Hermione was about to depart until she saw another familiar blond figure from the corner of her eye. She stopped and smiled as the blonde Slytherin came up to her quite confidently but once she made eye contact with the Gryffindor she felt that all that confidence was thrown out of the window for she became entranced by Hermione's smile.

"Hermione, I just wanted to wish you a good holiday" she says shyly "I didn't know you were leaving this early, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

Hermione laughed good naturedly "I didn't expect to leave this soon either believe me, don't worry about the present I wish I could have gotten you something though instead Daphne."

Suddenly finding the floor interesting the blonde replied "It's fine have a good holiday, I'll see you after Christmas" while giving Hermione a hug which made Fleur feel a stomach go into knots a she felt her Veela wants to rip Daphne off her mate.

A last wave goodbye to everyone and Hermione was off to Germany with the twin redheads as the three of them sat insode the twins family flying Volvo. "You know, you shouldn't have caused that much trouble back there," says Hermione, giving the twins a half serious, half playful glare.

"We know, its just fun," they say in unison, making Hermione sigh in frustration.

"Why do both like to cause trouble" she asks aloud, making her two companions giggle at her actions.

"That's because you're too slow," says Silena with a grin on her face.

"Hey that's not true" Hermione cries indignantly.

"Uh..yeah it is" says Serena who turned to look at Hermione as her sister was driving the car; "I mean sometimes you don't really see what's in front of you" she says a bit more seriously.

The car becomes quiet as Hermione whispers, "You still don't forgive me do you".

Serena's eyes go wide as she stares at Hermione before bursting out laughing "We are old news Hermione, I mean I've said this once and I'll say it again. . . Honestly, since when did you have such a big ego" she says smiling widely.

Silena and Hermione sighed in relief at avoiding the possible drama. "But, seriously though I swear those blonde chicks were ripping me apart with their eyes" she says, a shiver running down her spine at the memory.

"Yeah" agrees Silena "That French one, I think her name was Fleur, gave us this death stare."

"That's not possible" says Hermione while looking at her two childhood friends which earns her two looks which said you have got to be blind to not see that. Hermione continue and explains to them "Fleur's sweet, caring, intelligent and funny, I don't think she would ever do something like that."

Both of them look at her and an understanding passes between them. It was time to play cupid they thought as they looked towards each other then to Hermione both smiling evilly.

"W-w-what" stutters Hermione uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothing " they say grinning wildly.

(I have a bad feeling about this trip) thinks Hermione.

An hour and a half later they arrive at a beautiful three-story luxury house with a pool in the backyard, which had a little forest at the end and was gated with a force field around it so that no muggles would wander into the compound or get in.

"Well then, welcome to our humble abode" says Serena as she and Silena help to take some of Hermione's stuff in, when they heard a scream coming from the front entrance of the house where they were parked.

TBC…..

:D

:D

:D

:D  
:D

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

JUST JOKING…..

Out of the house faster than a snitch pops a stunning woman with long chestnut hair followed by a well-built, handsome tall walking quite fast towards the three with a red-head middle aged couple, all with smiles on their faces as they spot their children.

"MY BABY" sobs Jean Granger as she brings her daughter in for an embrace.

"Mum, you choking me" says Hermione as she tries to breath in more oxygen before she passes out.

Finally realizing that she the blue colour Hermione's face was turning was because of her Jean lets go of her daughter and smooth's down Hermione's wild hair down a bit by combing Hermione's hair with her hand.

"How have you been Hermione, have you been having any problems, how's life in Hogwarts, how are your classes, have you met anyone …." ask's Jean who was then cut off by her husband Darren Granger who merely draws Hermione in for a hug .

"Calm down Jean she hasn't been here for a minute and you already bombarding her with questions" he says with amusement.

"Well, she is our only child so it would be quite obvious that I would worry for her Darren" Jean replies giving her husband a playful glare.

The argument between the two parents were interrupted by a barrage of snickers and giggling as they turn to see their daughter and her friends as well as theirs are laughing at them.

"Well, you two never change do you" says Karl (the twins father) trying to suppress his laughter.

"Isn't that right" giggles Andreas (Karl's wife and the twins mother).

"Uncle Karl, Auntie Drea, how are you both" ask's Hermione warmly while embracing her godparents. (You get it right ?)

"We both are well thank you for asking, anyway before we all freeze out here how about we continue our conversation inside shall we" replies Andreas as she steers everyone towards the front door "after all Silena did send us a text using the muggle cellphone I think its called about a witch" continues Andrea as Hermione turns beet red.

A week later elsewhere…. (Can't be bothered to continue the conversation)

A certain French witch is has just arrived home and is currently in the living room with her parents, grandmother and sister. (They're speaking in French FYI). "Everyone I have something to tell you all" announces Fleur.

"What is it?" asks Appoline (Fleurs mother) who is shooting knowing looks at her daughter and mother (Genevieve)(Fleur's grandmother).

"I-I-I think I found my mate," says Fleur.

"I knew it, I knew she was you mate" exclaims Gabrielle.

"She ?" questions Jacque .

"Y-yes papa , does it bother you that my mate is a woman" says Fleur a bit scared but with an overwhelming feeling of defending her mates name.

"No, not at all" replies Jacque quickly "I am happy as long as I know she won't hurt you" which makes Fleur smile as she turn to wards the other two in the room.

"May I inquire who it is that has captured my dear granddaughters heart?" asks Genevieve curiously.

"Her name is Hermione Granger grandmother" replies Fleur with a dreamy smile.

"Hermione Granger" says Genevieve slowly "is this Hermione Granger by chance related to a certain family here in France."

"Yes, how did you know grandmother?" asks Fleur while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, you see many years ago our ancestors met the head of the Lumière clan in order to thank them for the help they provided us during the French civil war, many years later something similar with a descendant to that ancestors but instead they went to give their thanks to the Espérer…."

"I don't understand how giving thanks to these to clans who are indeed a direct relative of my mates has anything to do with this " interrupts Fleur.

Wide eyes Appoline and Jacques splutter, "Your mate is a direct relative of the two most p-p-prominent…"

"Ok, we all get it stop being such drama queens" says Genevieve, " and don't interrupt me, you'll understand if you let me finish" she continues while looking sternly at Fleur which makes said which shiver in fear slightly.

"Anyway, the thing that makes it so relevant was that in thanks our ancestors had promised both clans that they would give our eldest daughter to be wed to their clan leader or heir but because in recent year to the two clans had merged there has been no need to do so but considering that your mate is the heir to both clans and because of the promise it means that

I need to make a call to properly arrange your marriage with them and

You should invite your mate over as soon as possible" she finishes.

" One problem with that though grandmother" replies Fleur while smiling charmingly which soon changes into a mask of horror "she doesn't know , also, how can I force her into marrying me , what if she doesn't like and and and " hyperventilates Fleur.

Appoline gets up and gently hugs her daughter as she tells her daughter "Hermione is your mate Fleur, your grandmother and I can confirm it for you and as such she could not hate you no matter what, you are made for each other."

After Fleur calms down they all disperse into their own rooms trying to let the days information digest while Genevieve goes to call Hermione's grandparent who are in France at the moment. (They are meant to be joining Hermione in a few more days before Christmas.)

Fleur sits alone in her bedroom looking out the window , worry evident in the reflection of herself in the glass if the window being slowly fogged up by her breath "Please don't hate me " she whispers to the silence of her room.

**Whew done finally, so what do you guys think I know you must hate me for updating so late but can you blame me its summer and I'm lazy I will be updating now and again, I can't tell you when but right now I'm not really that into it but I will try updating sometime this month or next month. Anyway thanks for reading and please review ; I would also like to thank everyone who has put this on their favourites and is following my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later

Fleur's POV

Grandmere called Hermione's grandparents yesterday and it's safe to say that they were quite shocked that we remembered or rather grandmere remembered the events that took place so long ago ; so much so that they admitted to even forgetting it themselves.

Flashback

My family and I were all in the living room while grandmere was trying to call Hermione grandparents via the floo network, so far we have only reached their voicemail and I was starting to get anxious.

"Soeur will you stop pacing around you making me dizzy" exclaims Gabrielle as she slumps back into the couch .Fleur stops and turn to Gabrielle worry etched into her beautiful face as she bites her bottom lip before she begins pacing once again.

"Ma petite , your sister is right , you have to stop , I'm sure that you are merely over thinking things." quips Appoline as she brushes some of Gabrielle's hair out of her eyes.

"Maman , what if she hates me, what if she just wants to stay friend what if .. what if…" Fleur begins to hyperventilate as she thinks of all the worst possible scenarios that could happen with this call.

"She won't ma cherie , if she is truly your mate she won't and if she did well then I will have a word with her " Appoline smiles with a wicked gleam in her eyes .

"Maman! "screams Fleur " you will do no such thing" she turn to look at her mother , rage burnning in her eyes at the thought of anyone hurting her mate.

"Now, Fleur your mother was joking there is no need to be violent" says Jacques " come here and sit down and just take a deep breat". Fleur goes to sit next to her father on the couch opposite Gabrielle and her mother.

"I …I just don't want to lose her " sighs Fleur in sadness , tears watering her eyes .Jacques puts his arm around her rubbing soothing circles on his daughters back as she calms down.

Genevieve ignores her grand-daughters hysteria as she tries calling once more, suddenly a face of an old lady appears in the fireplace "Bonjour" she says with a smile "who is calling ?" her smile still in place but her eyes question Genevieve .

"Ah.. Bonjour Madame Lumière. This is Genevieve Delacour of the Delacour family I was hoping to speak with you on the matter of the promise between our families during the time of wars so long ago" replies Genevieve calmly.

Madame Lumière's (aka Antoinette ) eyes glaze over as if she is recalling a memory from long ago "Oh..yes I remember the one you are talking about" she chuckles slightly " to be honest I myself had almost forgotten what you were talking about. "She smiles pleasantly while scanning the rest of the Delacour brood behind Genevieve "no need to worry I completely understand your grand-daughter has found a mate and so does not wish to marry out of duty" she says in understanding .

"Actually Madame Lumière.." begins Genevieve " I wanted to speak with you because it seems my grand-daughter has found a mate in your grand-daughter 'ermione Granger I believe" she finishes while trying to repress a grin while Fleur in the background is panicking , her face has become flushed at the prospect that Hermione's grandmere may not like . Antoinette does not answer , simply looking at Genevieve and back at the rest of the Delacours and back to Genevieve again.

Finally, she says "Ah, so my beloved grand-daughter is mated to yours then , the little one I presume" with a wave of her hand as she directs the question to Appoline and Gabrielle who is sitting next to her . Gabrielle's face becomes beet red as Genevieve and Jacques begin laughing uncontrollably while Appoline merely giggles and Fleur , well , she looked like she was about o have a heart attack .

"No,no it is not her , it is my eldest grand-daughter Fleur who is mated to 'ermione" Genevieve says in between laughs. At this, Fleur composes herself and looks straight at Antoinette noting the way Hermione's grandmother seems to be sizing her up.

"Well, I can say one thing" says Antoinette seriously as she stares down Fleur making Fleur uneasy at how hard Antoinette stares at her "my grand-daughter…." There is a pause as they all wait for her to finish her utterance and Fleur's breath hitch waiting for her judgement "she sure n=knows how to pick 'em" , at this Fleur almost falls down in shock while the rest of the family bursts out laughing "Oh, you weren't worried that I would say no were you dear" before Fleur can reply Antoinette carries on "you need not worry, I am sure you will take good care of Hermione " she says with a smile.

"I think you and I will get along very well Antoinette" says Genevieve.

"Indeed in light of this , I was wondering if you wanted to …

Flashback ends.

Now it isonly a few days till Christmas and we have made arrangeents with Madame Lumière what our next approach should be , I only hope everything ends well from this . Ican't lose Hermione . Ican't.

The scene cuts to Christmas where Hermione is having a snowball fight with Serena and Silena. There is a screech and a sleek black Mercedes appears in the sky and flys towards the entrance of the house where it is parked quite epically with a bit of fire from where it touched the ground first. The car door opens and out comes a man and a woman who both looked about 50 (but were actually in their late 60's ). "Großvater, Großmutter .Was machst du hier? du bist nicht gemeint, hier zu bekommen, bis Heiligabend.( Grandpa, Grandma What are you doing here ? You're not meant to be here until Christmas Eve ).

"Nun, meine geliebte Enkelin wir dachten, wir würden Sie überraschen, da Ihre Eltern wussten schon von unserer frühen Ankunft" he (Heinrich) replies joyfully as he embraces his granddaughter. (Well, my beloved granddaughter we thought we'd surprise you since your parents already knew of our early arrival.)

"Come now, not everyone knows german at least try to speak in English Heinz" says Hermione's grandmother Claudia. She rolls her eyes playfully and open her arms "Now then , where is my hug hmmm" she says playfully awaiting a welcome from her granddaughter.

Hermione chuckles and gives her a hug as Jean, Darren, Karl and Andrea stumble out of the house "Vater, Mutter how was your journey here" Darren asks as he goes up to his dad for a 'manly' embrace while Jean does the same to Claudia before they both start telling each other about the latest gossips etc….

"I am well son, thank you for asking. Karl , Andrea pleasure to meet you as always" he says warmly reaching out to shake their hands" thank you once again for opening your house to us this holiday."

"Nonsense, we wouldn't have it any other way we're all practically family here" replies Andrea.

"Oh,ew no no no no no , that's just wrong I dated my sister ok so not the mental image I wanted" jokes Serena.

"I don't know she is pretty hot and c'mon we're not bood related so it's all good" says Silena catching on to the joke.

"Guyyyyysss" whines Hermione before she puffs out her cheeks and pouts making her look like a cute chipmunk instead of the brightest witch of her generation" why do I always get picked on."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione it's ust a joke beside I would have taken it as a compliment" says Silena.

Hermione turns away and sighs "I know I'm not as pretty as loads of other people guys, you don't have to lie to me" at this point the adults have already gone inside to get Hermione's grandparents settled in . She stuffs her hands in her black bomber jacket pockets and looks up at the sky " I'm nothing special besides a know-it-all."

Both the twins look stunned at her confession and walk up to her to pull her into a tight embrace "You're wrong Hermione" whispers Silena.

"You're special, " continues Serena "I mean c'mon I dated you so that must have meant something right" she says trying to lighten the sombre mood.  
"Yeah and so hat if you're a know-it-all it just mean you've got hopes in life and you have the determination to achieve them " continues Silena.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot" Hermione responds with a tear sliding down her face before she wipes it off as her face hardens with determination "but, I know what I have to do I can't just keep on being a know it all cause sooner or later I have to take over Großvater's line of business and I may be good but people will still not be happy that I would lead it at such a young age."

"Who cares about everyone else, your grandpa said it himself, you're the best they've ever seen especially since your from the Dranchen family, and knowing your grandpa it is very hard to please him" Serena says , passion lacing her voice as her eyes dare Hermione to respond differently.

"That's right and if anyone says differently we will personally beat him up" says Silena supporting her sister.

"Thanks you're the best childhood friends a girl could ask for " she says looking at the twins with such sincerity.

"Anyway lets get inside cause it's getting …" says Serena.

"VERY COLD !" both Serena and Silena say at the same time before pelting snowballs in Hermione's face before they both ran inside.

"Way to ruin the mood guys!" shrieks Hermione.

In the kitchen running and banging can be heard from the distance "my, my such life in this house wouldn't you say Jean, Andrea" asks Claudia.

"I like to call it a sugar rush" replies Jean.

"They'll wear themselves out sooner or later" adds Andrea as they all broke out in giggles.

The men on the far side of the table look at their wives in puzzlement and say "Women" before going back to their conversation about business, holidays and quidditch.

A few days past and Christmas shopping was in full swing, the women bought clothes and presents while the men bought presents for their friends and families before they all met up in the bookstore where Hermione had gotten lost for about 2 hours before her parents found her and forced her to come home.

"Woo, that was great we have to go there again some time I swear it was even better than Diagon Alley" says Hermione to herself as she places her shopping next to her bed in one of the many guest rooms in the twin's house.  
"Hermione" calls out Jean from the living room" I have something to tell you." Hermione rushes downstairs to see what all the fuss is about. "Guess what Hermione, your grandmere will be coming sooner than expected to see you today as well" says Jean as she see's a smile cross her daughters face.

"Really, wow, this is great I thought she wouldn't be able to make it that early " says Hermione gleefully.

"Yes, well, she said that some unexpected pleasant situation has just made itself known to her and she wanted to inform us right away I believe she has some guest who will be attending as well" says Jean quickly when she caught her daughter worried look when she said 'situation'.

"Oh , well then I guess this is going to become one heck of a Christmas then" says Hermione not knowing how true her words really were.

A few days later in the Black residence …

"Mum, mum , Aunt Bella , Aunt Andy" Draco screams as he thunders sown the stairs the women all turning towards the living room door as a frantic Draco runs in with Dora hot on his tail. " We have to go to see Hermione quick." They all stare a him in puzzlement not sure how to react to the blondes words that came out of his mouth rapidly.

"Draco dear, calm down what is the matter with you , I can barely understand what you are saying." Replies Narcissa calmly.

"What he's trying to say Aunt Cissa is that there has been an accident and Hermione's hurt ' says Nymphadora as Draco nods quickly." Something about her going hiking and slipping and hurting a head" she continues. This news sends to house into chaos as the sisters all rush to their rooms to pack, all of them worrying about Hermione's safety.

Back in the living the cousins were grinning "Nice acting dora, didn't know you had it in you" says Draco.

"Please, did you see yourself you were all like" she then says in a squeaky high pitched voice "Hermione's hurt we've got to help her" she then speaks normally" I swear I was about to laugh at how frantic you looked seriously, I can't believe they fell for that."

"Well, love makes people blind to everything I suppose even our bullshit" agrees Draco."Now , if you'll excuse me I have to go and pick out my outfits for going to Hermione's."

"You know, your more of a girl than I am sometimes" says dora teasingly.

"Honey, I'm gay there's nothing you can do about it" replies Draco sassily.

"Ok,ok retract your claws kitty cat , c'mon we have to get ready or else the three of them are going to catch on" she says while pulling Draco up the grand staircase.

20 minutes later…..

"Draco! WE have to go !" screams Bellatrix worry etched into her voice as her mind comes up with worst case scenarios of her not so secret crush.

"Nymphadora! Get your pink head down here we have to go!" shrieks Andromeda , similar thoughts going through her head.

Narcissa simply waits on the couch as she bites her bottom lip and stares at the fireplace she had half the mind to leave the rest of them to go and see Hermione herself but she knew that she would seem to desperate for Hermione's affections if she did so, and Narcissa Black does not do desperate. 'Then again' she thought to herself 'if I leave now I will get some alone time with Hermione' her thought are cut short with Draco stumbling down the stairs with a huge trunk with Nymphadora behind him carrying a small duffel bag.

"What in the world are you carrying in that trunk Draco" asks Narcissa looking at her on in bewilderment.

"Hey, were going to another country, how do I know what clothes I may need" Draco retorts. Nymphadora chuckles quietly behind him while Bella and Andy roll their eyes at their nephew cause honestly how did they not see how gay he was with the way he shops for clothes and accessories.

"Guess you really had the daughter you always wanted " says Bellatrix as she snickers at Narcissa while Andromeda merely smirks .

Narcissa glares icily at her sister "Shut up" she mumbles as she shrinks all the bags and forces Draco to carry them all and before he can whine she cuts him off and says " you may be gay but your still a boy" before turning towards the fireplace and allows Nymohadora to go first.

Nymphadora enters the fireplace and with some floo powder she says clearly "Liebnicht residence" before she is covered in flames and disappears.

"I'm going next cause I have the bags" Draco rushes out before the three can ask why they were going to that specific place.

They all look at each other in confusion as Draco also is in the fireplace and combust in flames before shrugging and doing the same.

At the Liebnicht (couldn't think of a surname for the twins so I chose this one) residence..

Andromeda is the last to come out of the fireplace and into and empty living room, she can hear chatters coming in from another room, Dora and draco both stare at the three sisters with grins plastered on their faces. "Why are you three smiling like that? " Andromeda asks suspiciously.

A sweet voice fill the room to answer her " that will be my fault actually "she turns towards the door of the living room and lo and behold there stood Hermione leaning against the wall a smile gracing her lips " asked them to get you to come here to spend Christmas with my family since couldn't spend it with you guys" she explained .

The three black women swoon at their crushes kindness, which does not go unnoticed by Hermione's family who come n behind her . "You look familiar" says Heinrich out of the blue.

"My husband is right, will you be so kind as to tell us your names" asks Claudia politely.

The three poise themselves having figured that these were Hermione's grandparents and they would all like to make a good first impression on them. Bella goes up to introduce all of them "Hello, Mr and Mrs…." She pauses having realized that she did not ask for their names.

Claudia smiles warmly " Drachen , My name is Claudia Drachen the man next to me is my husband Heinrich Drachen as you have realized we are Hermione's grandparents and parents of her father Darren Granger."

"Oh, well then as I was saying it is a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Drachen , Mr and Mrs Granger and I'm guessing the both of you she says glancing at the twins and their parents are Mr and Mrs Liebnicht as well as Silena and Serena Liebnicht, My name is Bellatrix" Bella says more confidently.

Narcissa then cuts in swiftly and says politely " Allow me to introduce myself my name is Narcissa and this is my son Draco" she says while resting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Andromeda takes over and with a smile says " and my name is Andromeda and this is my daughter Nymphadora.."

"Call me dora " Nymphadora cuts in which earns her a glare from her mother.

"Oh!, you are not married" queries Karl as he looks at the women questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Karl , you can't say things like that" hisses Hermione.

"No,it's okay .Not for a long time no , my husband ran of with a muggle a long time ago and so I got a divorce" replies Narcissa uncomfortably.

Karl turns his gaze to Andromeda awaiting an answer. "I got pregnant around the end of my last year in school" replies Andromeda a bit nervous but is trying to be sound a little less intimidated "but I am not married to the father of my daughter, I didn't think he was ready for that responsibility then and certainly not now. And before you ask no i am not in any way in love with him".

"I see , and what are your surnames may i ask" reiterates Claudia.  
"Black ma'am we are the Black Sisters" they reply simultaneously. (Snort, i know they sound like a rock band or something)

"Black" says Heinrich while his eyes narrow slightly as if concentrating hard "Black,black,black,black black... hhmmmm" he mutters before his eyes light up with recognition " Are you related to one Cygnus Black" he questions.

Surprised the women merely nod while Draco answers for all of them " Yes, that would be my grandfather he passed on quite a while back though."

"Yes, i heard , my condolences for your lost" replies Heinrich. "Anyway, i needed to tell you something about a past history of our family if this is the case then."

"What do you mean grandpa( she says this in english for the benefit of those who can't speak German)"asks Hermione curiously.

"Well, you see a long time ago back during the goblin wars there was a group of witches and wizards from here in Germany who were sent to help the wizards in France to push back the goblins when it seemed as though their armies were getting stronger. Naturally our ancestors thought why not fight fire with fire in the most literal sense and our ancestors were sent to the far north to tame some of the most vicious dragons there . Of course, we succeeded and on our way back to France they saved a man by the name of Orcus Black , who had come to be an aid in the war "he pauses and continues.

He was however, caught by surprise and was injured severely , they took care of him and sent him to the medical centre as soon as possible before going back to help the wizards. After, the battle ended they went to meet Orcus Black and as thanks for saving his life he offered to marry his daughter to him but he was unfortunately , happily married and so declined but said that if it came a time when a Black and a Drachen were to not already be married when they met once more then they would be wed " he ends the brief history in a whisper and his gaze lands on Draco who notices instantly.

"What noooo, noooo way . I'm gay so it ain't going to happen" he says quickly while shaking his head in a universal no gesture.

"Well then what about one of you lovely ladies take wed my grand-daughter" he asks expectantly.

"Hello, grandpa, right here , please don't talk as if i'm not around" huffs Hermione.

"I will gladly wed your daughter if she will take me" says Narcissa "I mean it's the least i could do after all my son is the one who rejected the proposal.

"What!" screech her sisters in anger.

"No! Sir if you would allow me i will take your daughters hand in marriage" says Bellatrix forcefully.

Andromeda shoves Bella out of the way and says to Heinrich " If your granddaughter so chooses i will marry her gladly."

"Wait!,if that's the case can i please put my opinions in on this matter..." she says before a burst of air erupts from the centre of the room stopping Hermione in mid-sentence.

"Actually if anyone were to wed OUR dear granddaughter" says a charming voice from where the wind came from which clears to reveal Antoinette and the Delacour family "then it would have to be young Ms Fleur Delacour here" she says gesturing to Fleur who blushes up to the tip of her ears.

"Oh, and why is that mother" asks Jean Granger curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Simply because not only does our family have matrimonial deals but because Fleur here has found a mate in Hermione" she finishes.

"WHAT!" screams everyone.

"I feel a migraine coming on" says Hermione while rubbing her forehead as chaos ensues and 3 hours later after much strife and shouting it was declred that Hermione would have 4 fiancé's Fleur and all the Black sisters ( cause none of them wanted to give up their chances of having even part of Hermione).

"Oh,yes and Hermione .. Dragon taming lessons will begin again soon" says Heinrich.

"And so will you-know-what " adds Antoinnette as everyone decide to mingle with each other.

Hermione just picks up a pillow and covers a face as she lets out a long dran out Grooooaaaannnn . At the other side of the room the twins are smiling at each other wickedly "Oh,this is going to be fun" they say simultaneously .

"Hey" a voice interrupts them they turn to find Draco, Gabrielle and Nymoadora looking at them with a grin."You're scheming something aren't you" says Nymphadora.

"Yeah, so , whats it to you" says Silena .

"You gonna stop us " continues Serena.

"Oh no, you see we want in sil vous plait" says Gabrielle a=while Draco merely grins in support.

The twins look at each other and shakes the other trio's hand "Welcome aboard" they say and slowly the all smile wickedly at the image of future teasing's they will enact on Hermione which makes here scream . Oh the humour of it all, the slightly sadistic humour. They can't wait to make Hermione pull her deer in the headlights look which made her look oh so adorable.

Back to Hermione her 4 new fiancé's try to comfort their beloved as she thinks about the harsh training her grandparents will put her through while her parents merely look at their daughter in pity at her situation, but hey , better her than them , right?

**Hey guys, i know i know i'm a bad author but loads of things have been going on for me so i won't be able to update that much anymore but i'm not giving this story up don't worry i promise to complete it . If you have any queries just pm me . Also, preview for the next chapter will be Hermione's life with her new fiancé's as she is back in school wooh. Please review this story and if you are lucky i may add your suggestion to the story but i make no promises. For those who have updated thank you, gracias,merci,terima kasih,danker and i love you guys . Remeber reviews make me happy and a happy author is an author who will try their best to update more.**

**Till next time.**

**-Renu**


	7. Chapter 7

**That night …..**

**Hermione's pov**

"What am I gonna do how can they expect me to have 4 fiancé's. Seriously, not one not two but FOUR!" she screeches not so loudly as she is fully aware that her 'fiancé's' are all in the other rooms near hers. While pacing her room in frustration Hermione thinks of reasons why this should not happen.

1 – She's only 16 years old ( remember Hermione is born in September and is so a year later technically) .

2 – Andromeda and Narcissa already have kids who she is close too and so that's extremely weird for Hermione.

3 – Uh hello having four fiancé's isn't exactly normal, I mean I can barely keep myself alive what with being friends with Harry and Ron = death by troll, tree or some other ways people haven't come up with."

Then it hits Hermione like Ron's family owl Pig hits the table when giving Ron a letter in the Great hall. She then gets ready for bed a bit calmer with a plan of action ready for the next morning.

**Black sisters pov (they were given a huge apartment like room to stay together)**

Bellatrix stares at both her sisters from where she is casually leaning on the couch " So, how long have the two of you had a crush on Hermione" asks Bellatrix casually but inside her jealousy is burning at having her sisters also being Hermione's other future wives.

Narcissa glares coolly at her sister from her across the room where she is sitting with Andromeda beside her" From the moment I saw her" she replies with more passion in her voice and her eyes light up at the memory of her first encounter with the brilliant witch.

""From the moment you saw her that's so cliché don't you think cissy" says Bellatrix a bit mockingly.

"I for one don't agree with you Bella because that's exactly the same time I fell in love with Hermione" Andromeda interrupts her voice filled with conviction " don't tell me it wasn't the same for you cause I saw the way you looked at her when you first met her when she came to visit Draco that one time so long ago."

Bellatrix glares at her sisters and angrily says " No, actually I did not 'fall in love at first sight ' with her it was a gradual thing. Yes, I did find her intriguing at first but then I started to see her as caring, intelligent"

"Beautiful, determined" cuts in Andromeda.

"Funny, witty and all around perfect" continues Narcissa dreamily.

"We got it bad for her don't we" questions Bellatrix with a sigh, getting a nod in reply.

**Scene shifts to Fleur and her family same type of rooms as the blacks but bigger.(the convo is meant to be in French) **

"I cannot believe that I have to share my mate with these other women she is MY MATE " screeches Fleur in exasperation.

"Yes Fleur , we understand but we all find it hard to accept but in Hermione's circumstances she really has no choice dear" says Appoline comfortingly as she pulls her daughter down onto the couch to sit and to stop her from wearing away the carpet.

"But , but they she I' Fleur hangs her head in defeat " she is my mate I don't know if I like the idea of sharing my 'ermione " says Fleur softly.

Her family all looks at her with a look of understanding and sympathy then until "Uh, has anyone one seen Gabrielle" questions Jacques puzzled at the disappearance of his youngest daughter.

"I believe I saw her walking with that blonde boy and the pink headed girl towards the twins bedroom" says Genevieve from her seat at the window.

"What is she doing with them?" says Fleur suspiciously.

"I don't know but I'm not worried about her after all that Draco boy is not interested in women yes and neither is that girl what is her name again ah yes Nymphadora I believe. I'm more worried about what they could be scheming considering it is Gabrielle" says Appoline.

" I resent that," says Gabrielle while coming in through the door.

"What were you doing with Mr and Ms Black" interrogates Fleur.

Gabrielle holds her hands up in a mock display of surrender " Hey no need to get all scary like that I was just hanging out with them playing exploding snap stuff like that " replies Gabrielle.

Fleur stares at her sister for a few more moments before turning around and letting the matter drop not noticing her sisters relief sigh while her back was turned.

**The twins' pov ( a few moments before )**

"Well, well, well. Four fiancé's in one day I highly doubt that they all belong together don't you think sister dear" asks Silena as she turns to face her sister who is sitting on her bed across the room.

"Yes, I agree with you Sil but I don't know, to say that some of them do not love her would be wrong because one would have to be blind not to see the love radiating off from all of them in regards to Hermione " replies Serena with a sigh and turning her head up to look at the ceiling above.

"No, you're right they do love her but the question is are they **in **love with her" Silena says as she turns the chair she is sitting on to face her twin sister fully now.

"I..I just don't want her to get hurt you know I mean, I'm not saying that I still have feeling towards Hermione" Silena lift her eyebrow in curiosity at hearing this "it's just that she's like a sister to me and I don't want her whatever you call this to go wrong like when she and I dated" she finishes finally turning her attention to her sister concern etched on her face.

"I understand Rena, if you feel that way then the people to ask to be sure about this are those other three people" she is then cut off by a knock on the door.

The twins look at each other in confusion before Serena gets off the bed and slowly opens the door and speak of the devil the very same three people were outside their door with curious expressions in each ones face.

"What are you all doing here?" questions Serena.

"Duh, we're here to help with some scheming remember" replies Nymphadora with a smirk.

"Dora, be nice we are here as guests and we should act as such. Now move out of the way ladies and let me see this fabulous room of yours" says Draco as he barrels his way past Serena and into the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelps Silena as Draco lets himself into the twins walk in closet with her hot on his tail.

Dora groans in frustration before going off to fetch her younger cousin before he gets hexed by the red headed teen.

Serena arches her eyebrow before turning to the only person still waiting politely outside her room.

"Bonjour" says Gabrielle with a sweet smile on her face but with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Looks like those English could learn a thing or two about politeness from you huh" Serena says playfully, hearing indignant screams coming from her closet no doubt coming from her sister.

"Oui, you are right" replies the young witch as she laughs at the chaos she hears from deep within the room.

"Well, you might as well come in then, don't want you to be left out of this 'fun' now do we" says the red head with a smirk.

A few minutes later once they were able to stop Draco war path trek through the twins closet the began talking about all the pranks each person has pulled on someone and laughter could be heard bouncing of the walls of the rooms.

Suddenly, Gabrielle says seriously "don't you think it seems a bit impossible that 'ermione 'as three other fiancé's beside my souer?" she questions head tilting to the right slightly as she contemplates her own question.

This question makes the laughter stop with a screeching halt. "I suppose to some extent I would have to agree with Gabby, " says Serena truthfully.

The black cousins both look at each other then back to the rest of the group " We whole-heartedly agree with you but if their happy then why stop them" says Draco while Dora nods sagely.

"It's no that it's just that don't you think that I won't work out I mean if I were to be married to someone I certainly wouldn't want to share them" says Silena .

"Oui, she is right, my souer 'as been nothing but crazy since she has gone to our family's room and she is probably still ranting about how she has to share 'er mate with three other people" cuts in Gabby.

"Wait, so it was true Hermione is really Fleur's mate" asks Draco wide eyed.

"Oui, we veela's never joke about finding our mates" replies Gabby seriously.

"Man, mum doesn't stand a chance" says Dora with her hand running through he pink hair which is getting messier by the minute.

"What are you both talking about" asks Serena and Silena simultaneously, frustration clear in their voices.

Gabby turn to the twins and begins her explanation " Veela's are very beautiful creature and I'm not being vain or anything it is just to truth you have to agree right" which earns her a nod in return as she continues "anyway, even if this is so and we can have anyone we like we are bound to have only one mate, it's basically like finding your other half, your soul-mate to put it lightly. When we see our mate even if it is just for a split second we will know that we have found them and will do anything to find them and make them ours."

"Ok, ok so basically Hermione is your sisters soul mate and as such she can only be with your sister because she can only love your sister" Silena says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, non, she can love who she wants but there will definitely be a strong attraction for my sister in her if I remember correctly" she replies pensively.

"Well, in that case the mum and aunts are going to have to work their butts off to gain the same level of attraction then huh" says Draco with a playful smile on his lips.

"Aren't you at all worried" says Dora worriedly " I mean I sure as hell n=now that mum, Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissa really love Hermione".

"And if that is true that I'm sure things will be alright same with the circumstances you're in Gabby" cuts in Draco as he stands up ready to leave. "I say we observe them for the time being to see how this plays out and obviously create cliché romantic moments for them to push everything in the right direction."

"I know I should be 'elping my sister but this seems to fun to pass up so I'm in" replies Gabby impishly.

"I'm in as well anything for family right," adds in Dora. The three look at the twins for their answer.

"Sigh, I'm in," says Silena weakly as she looks towards her sister next to her cautiously.

Serena smiles at all of them and with a smile and lifts her hand and grins "I'm in, I haven't had this much fun since summer of last year" she says through the cheers of approval from the rest.

The three walk out the bedroom after bidding the twins good night and walk to their respective rooms. Silena turns towards her sister while making her way towards he bed next to Serena. "is this a good idea" she says brow furrowed in uneasiness.

"I don't know but" Serena says with a shake of her head" but like what Draco said I'd really like to see where each relationship for Hermione will go and maybe the one I approve the most will get my help in earning Hermione's love.

"Earning?" Silena echoes her sister's words in confusion.

Serena smiles up and her sister "One does not simply gain Hermione Grangers affection" she says before sliding into her bed and turning off her light and going to sleep.

**Ok ok first of all i know its short but i'm a bit lazy ok i'm sorry. Anyway i've got an idea already for the next chapter so fingers crossed i get it done soon kay please review and all opinions will be taken into consideration and may be used on where things are headed.**


End file.
